Nuestra vida despues de ti Un amor incondicional
by PPBKAI
Summary: Eran muy pequeños para entender lo que sentían, sus pieles subieron de temperatura pero gozaban de rozarse, el cuello de Kai estaba erizado y Yu inconsciente pegaba su nariz afilada al sensible lóbulo para poder reconocer mejor ere aroma..KxY.shonen ai.fi
1. Chapter 1

**TITULO: NUESTRA VIDA DESPUÉS DE TI (un amor incondicional).**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: YA SE LO SABEN DE MEMORIA**

**Raro en mi, pero en este fic no habra lemmon. La razón? ni yo misma lo se, tal vez tenia ganas de intentarlo, para mi esto es un reto por que mientras escribo ya se me estan ocurriendo atrocidades...espero no decepcionarlos, pero si prometo seguir escribiendo muuuuuchos lemmons y tan enfermos que hasta yo misma me espante.**

**CAPITULO 1 DE 2**

Qué curioso, hoy es un día de la clase que te gusta: soleado y con una fresca brisa que evita que sea caluroso, pero desgraciadamente ya no lo puedes ver. Hay mucha gente aquí, eres una persona querida y s que cómo alguien podía evitar quererte si derramabas gentileza y dulzura a cada paso que dabas. Pero hoy , es el momento de darte el último adiós, esta es la tristeza mas grande de mi vida, pero ni modo, es la ley de la vida y la debemos acatar.

FLASH BACK (PRÁCTICAMENTE TODO EL FIC)

En un lindo restaurante una pareja de enamorados cena; él es un astuto hombre de negocios y su ascenso está lejos de terminar, y ella es hermosa, pero también talentosa para hacer dinero. Esa noche, él le propone matrimonio a lo que ella acepta gustosa.

La ceremonia se hace cumpliendo todos los caprichos de la novia, ella tiene el control absoluto. El novio no protesta, con tal de hacer feliz al amor de su vida, aceptará lo que sea. Cuándo el gran día llega, juran sonrientes y tomados de la mano frente al altar que se amarán "hasta que la muerte los separe".

3 AÑOS DESPUÉS

-Kai, querido, tengo algo que decirte

-De nuevo rebasaste el crédito de la tarjeta ¿verdad?

-No es algo... ah, cómo te lo digo...- no encuentra las palabras adecuadas. -Es que... en poco tiempo... la familia crecerá

-ah, no me digas que tu mamá vendrá a vivir con nosotros- se divierte con la mueca de enojo de su mujer

-¡no seas grosero! De lo que hablo es que... VAMOS A SER PADRES

-NOOOOO!

-SIIIIII!

Ambos celebran con júbilo la noticia, no pueden creerlo. Ella renuncia a su trabajo, dice que tener un hijo ha sido el sueño mas grande de su vida y desea criarlo de la manera tradicional. El tiempo se va como agua y a los 9 meses nace un hermoso y saludable varón

-¡el junior!- el padre emocionado abraza a su primogénito

-¿cómo lo llamaremos? Tal vez Boris, Bryan, Carl... ah no se

-¿qué dices? No, para nada. Este pequeño llevará mi nombre: Kai

-eso apenas es un nombre, solo tiene 3 letras, mas bien es un ruido

-pero si es precioso... ya oíste pequeño, te llamarás Kai y serás un hombre mucho mejor que yo

-pero mientras eso pasa, dámelo, debe comer si no se pondrá feo como tu

-Grr

-Jajaja

Unos años pasan y el pequeño crece sorprendiendo a sus padres con su inteligencia. Pero su madre estaba acostumbrada a fuertes presiones y en la casa se aburre, así que como el niño ya está grandecito, iniciará la aventura de poner su propio negocio y recibiendo el apoyo incondicional de su esposo abre un restaurante.

Ella es una mujer muy sagaz así que rápidamente pone un orden en su negocio que va viento en popa y cumple su sueño de poder atender como es debido a su hijo que se acostumbra a hacer sus tareas en la oficina de su madre. El pequeño Kai ya es un niño de 1ª de primaria, no es de sorprenderse que sea el mas alto, el mas listo y el mas todo de su salón pero un día cuando su mamá va a recogerlo a la escuela le cuenta con entusiasmo

-Sabes mamá, hoy llegó un nuevo niño que se llama Yuriy y ya es mi amigo

-Ah que bueno hijo¿y por qué entró a medio ciclo escolar?

-Por que su papá corrió a su mamá de su casa y ahora vive por aquí

-Aaah.- contesta solo moviendo la cabeza

Los días siguientes Kai le habla mucho a su mamá de su amiguito nuevo, que si Yuriy para acá, que si Yuriy para allá hasta que un día le dice que quiere invitarlo al restaurante. La mamá en la noche le llama a la mamá del niño en cuestión para pedirle permiso para que el niño esté con ellos toda la tarde, la señora acepta, pero dice que solo podría recogerlo hasta la noche por que trabaja mucho.

Al siguiente día cuando pasa a recoger a los niños a la escuela, Kai por fin le presenta a Yuriy, un precioso niño pelirrojo de inmensos ojos azules y cara de diablillo que de manera sociable la saluda. Ella está feliz por que ve que toda la tarde los niños juegan de la manera mas amena, parecen 2 cachorritos latosos.

Cuando cae la noche cierran el restaurante, pero ni luces de la mamá de Yuriy así que se lo llevan a la casa y le dan de cenar. Hasta las 11:30 llega la señora corriendo muy apenada explicando que hubo inventario y ni siquiera pudo llamar. No necesitó presentarse, se notaba a legua que era la madre del niño: hermosa, pelirroja y de ojos azules.

-Orale con la mamá del niño, hay que invitarlo mas seguido.- dice Kai papá

-Y tú quietecito- dice la señora con advertencia

-Bueno, yo nada mas decía- con falsa inocencia

Platicaron un rato con la mamá de Yuriy y se quedó a cenar algo, les agradó mucho, tenía una conversación amena así que cuando se fue quedaron ellos también como amigos.

Un par de semanas después, Yu invitó a Kai un sábado a su casa. Su mamá no lo quería dejar ir por que sabía que el niño estaba solo casi todo el día, pero Kai se puso en un plan tan necio (como nunca hacía) que mejor optó por dejarlo, además de que Yuriy le juró por todos los santos que ese día su mamá trabajaría medio tiempo y llegaría temprano.

Cuando el sábado llegó, Kai ya estaba levantado desde las 6 de la mañana y ya se quería ir. Su mamá le dijo que era de mala educación llegar a una casa a esa hora, así que lo llevó hasta las 10 que fue lo mas que lo pudo retener en casa. En cuanto tocaron el timbre salió corriendo el pelirrojo y le abrió a su amigo quien solo dijo a su mamá "adiós" y se metió sin querer saber nada mas.

Ya en la casa subieron a la recámara a jugar videojuegos sentados en la alfombra y el pelirrojo había comprado el mas nuevo del mercado para estrenarlo con su amigo. Pero en cada combate le ganaba y Kai ya estaba enojado

-Ya no quiero jugar, no le entiendo

-Es que eres un tonto

-Mejor pon otro

-No, mejor te explico cómo hacerle para sacar los poderes

Se levantó de su lugar y se acomodó detrás de Kai rodeándolo con sus bracitos. Algo extraño ocurrió en ese momento por que ambos sintieron un nerviosismo que jamás habían experimentado en sus vidas, nunca habían estado tan cerca uno del otro y se sentía bien. Yuriy comenzó a explicarle a Kai poniendo sus manos sobre las ajenas sin darse cuenta de que lo que hacía era hablarle suave al oído. El peliazulado no prestaba mucha atención prefería sentir el suave aire que exhalaba su amigo.

Eran muy pequeños para entender lo que sentían, sus pieles subieron de temperatura pero gozaban de rozarse, el cuello de Kai estaba erizado y Yuriy inconscientemente pegaba su nariz afilada al sensible lóbulo para poder reconocer mejor ese aroma.

Kai sintió la necesidad de abrazar al pelirrojo así que soltó el control del juego y se giró para poder quedar de frente a su objetivo. Fue la primera vez que observaron con detenimiento sus ojos, unos eran fuego, los otros hielo, la combinación perfecta. Sin quererlo se sonrojaron pero no rompían el contacto. Kai sorpresivamente se inclinó y le dio un dulce beso a su amigo en la comisura, hubiera deseado besarle los labios, pero era otro niño y eso era muy atrevido.

-Te quiero Yu, eres mi mejor amigo

-Yo también te quiero Kai – dijo saltándole encima para darle un fuerte abrazo que de inmediato fue correspondido.

Por un tiempo permanecieron en esa postura acariciándose la espalda, el cuello y el cabello. Estaban muy desconcertados, no sabían por qué les daba calor al abrazarse pero sin duda era agradable. Rompieron el abrazo y siguieron jugando pero desde ese día su amistad "cambio" un poco.

Un día, cuando estaba cerca el término del ciclo escolar, Kai le contó muy asustado a su mamá que Yuriy había llegado con la mano vendada por que se quemó tratando de calentar agua. Esto preocupó mucho a la señora por que le podía pasar una desgracia mayor al pequeño.

El fin de cursos llegó al igual que el cumpleaños de Kai, al preguntarle si quería una fiesta respondió que prefería que lo llevaran a la feria con su amigo Yu. El deseo del cumple añero fue cumplido y un viernes fue el día planeado, pero el pelirrojo estaba mas que feliz pro que su mamá pudo faltar ese día al trabajo para acompañarlos.

En el lugar los niños andaban como locos por que en la mayoría de los juegos no había que hacer enormes filas. Las madres de los pequeños platicaban amenamente y ellas también ya eran amigas. Todo el día era hermoso pero faltaba algo: la casa del terror. Las señoras los querían dejar solos, estaban muy pequeños, pero insistieron tanto que no tuvieron otra opción.

Felices los pequeños se fueron a formar y las mamás se compraron un helado y se fueron a sentar a una banquita. 15 minutos después los niños entraron temblorosos al lugar, era la primera vez que entraban a una casa del terror para grandes.

Llegó el carrito para 2 y subieron de un brinco por que este no se detenía. Dentro del lugar todo era tenebroso y Yuriy estaba muy asustado, así que para calmarlo Kai lo abrazó pegándolo a su cuerpo sintiendo de nuevo un cosquilleo por la cercanía. El taheño alzó su vista enfocando a Kai y con una mano le acarició la mejilla. Ya no hacían caso a los terribles muñecos del juego, solo se miraban fijamente convirtiéndose la penumbra en un elemento para ocultar su sonrojo. De nuevo el deseo de besarse los había tomado por sorpresa pero esta vez no se quedaron con las ganas. Yuriy se acomodó mejor y jalando aire con fuerza se dio valor para asaltar los labios de Kai.

Iniciaron un juego de caricias dulces e inexpertas con sus labios y manos. Al fin lo comprendían, aquello no era un cariño de amigos, era un sentimiento que llegaba mucho mas lejos¿amor tal vez? No lo sabían, solo sentían la necesidad de estar juntos. Una luz al final del túnel les indicaba que el recorrido estaba a punto de terminar así que cortaron su beso pero no el estrechar de sus manos.

MIENTRAS TANTO MAS MAMÁS EN UNA BANCA PLATICABAN

La mamá de Kai le había comentado a la otra señora que estaba preocupada de que Yu se quedara solito toda la tarde, pero lo que pasaba era que no podían pagarle una escuela de medio interno. Entonces a la señora Hiwatari se le ocurrió una idea genial: se ofreció a cuidar al niño por la tarde y que su mamá lo recogiera a la hora de salir del trabajo.

En primera instancia la pelirroja se rehusó, era un favor demasiado grande, pero por la insistencia y el ver que se lo decían de corazón la hizo aceptar. En ese momento vieron que sus pequeños salían del juego tomados de la mano.

-Yu ¿te gustaría pasar las tardes con Kai?- preguntó le señora Hiwatari

-SIIII. Contestaron los pequeños a coro

-Pues de ahora en adelante te quedarás en casa y tu mamá pasará a recogerte en la noche

-SIIII- los niños se abrazaron y brincaron de felicidad.

Las vacaciones de verano las pasaron juntos y eran felices jugando en la oficina del restaurante donde les ponían la televisión para que no se aburrieran.

El nuevo ciclo escolar comenzó y estaban emocionados por estrenar sus cuadernos pero ya no eran los mismos. Después de tantos besos, caricias y miradas que habían compartido en las vacaciones habían madurado. Por fin habían comprendido que era amor infantil lo que sentían y eso los hacía felices. La rutina seguía siendo la misma: iban a la escuela, pasaba la mamá de Kai por ellos en la tarde, la pasaban en la oficina, se cerraba en el restaurante, iban a la casa a jugar un rato mas y en la noche recogían al pelirrojo. Pero no todo estaba tan bien, la señora Ivanov no había notado que su ex esposo la había estado siguiendo durante su horario de trabajo.

En un día cualquiera, cuando iba saliendo apurada y esperando cruzar la calle un auto le cerró el paso y la conocida voz le ordenó que subiera. Ella se negó y trató de huir pero el hombre salió del vehículo y corrió tras ella alcanzándola con facilidad y la sometió con un duro golpe que la hizo perder el conocimiento. Cuando despertó estaba en la casa donde vivieron juntos, amarrada y amordazada. El tipo la estaba observando sentado en un rincón en el piso, bebía de una botella con un extraño contenido.

-¿qué te parece? De nuevo te tengo aquí y sabes lo que quiero.

Se levantó de donde estaba y se acercó a su victima que temblaba de terror, se le arrojó encima rompiéndole la ropa y tocándole de manera indecente. Las lágrimas de la mujer se comenzaron a derramar a mares cuando fue obligada a abrir las piernas y dejar pasar al indeseable intruso que se adentró en su cuerpo lastimándola y haciéndola sangrar.

Fieros empujones sobre su cadera y al final un líquido blanco que la llenó saliendo un poco al momento en que el hombre retiró su miembro de su cuerpo. En seguida un montón de insultos que le reclamaban infidelidades que ella jamás había cometido. Por eso lo había dejado, le tenía miedo por que descubrió que estaba loco. Después el tipo tomó un arma y comenzó a jugar con el nerviosismo de la pelirroja disfrutando del poder que esto le daba. Drogado y alcoholizado el enfermo mental, sintió mojar de nuevo sus pantalones con semen al momento en que jaló del gatillo y le disparó a la mujer en el pecho...

CASA DE LA FAMILIA HIWATARI

Ya es muy tarde y a pesar de que han tratado de localizar a la mamá de Yuriy, no contesta en su celular y en su trabajo ya no hay nadie. Tratan de que el niño no se asuste y los mandan a dormir cumpliéndoles el capricho de que quieren estar en la misma cama.

HABITACIÓN DE KAI

-Kai, tengo miedo, se que algo malo le pasó a mi mamá- se le acurruca entre los brazos

-No te preocupes, no creo que sea nada grave- lo besa con dulzura. -Estoy contigo.

Si no hubiera sido por el pendiente que tenía de su mamá, hubiera disfrutado mucho mas esa primera noche que pasó en la cama de Kai. Se sentía protegido entre sus brazos y amado por sus besos.

A las 5 de mañana sonó el teléfono despertando solo a los padres, los pequeños estaban profundamente dormidos. El papá de Kai fue quien contestó la llamada y como un zombi regresó a su colchón.

-¿qué pasó Kai, quién era?

-De la policía, tiene un cadáver ... de la mamá de Yu

No sabían qué iban a hacer ahora, cómo le decían al pequeño que su mamá estaba muerta, y qué pasaría con el. Sin sentirlo pasaron 2 horas cuando escucharon que los niños empezaban a jugar en la recámara. La señora se levantó y fue a la cocina, en cuanto el aroma de la comida llegó a la parte superior de la casa, los pequeños bajaron corriendo.

Los dejaron que comieran algo mientras la mamá pensaba como darle la noticia hasta que llegó el momento en que tuvo que decirlo.

-Yuriy, hace un rato nos llamaron por teléfono

-¿era mi mamá?- dice con una hermosa y tierna sonrisa que le parte el alma a los señores

-no lindo, verás- como estaba sentado a un lado de ella lo jaló de la mano para levantarlo y sentarlo en sus piernas para abrazarlo ligeramente- la llamada no era de tu mami

-no esta bien ¿verdad¿qué fue lo que pasó?

-Lo que pasa es que... ella está muy mal- no podía darle la noticia de golpe, era mejor prepararlo

-VAMOS A VERLA- estaba muy alterado

-Si Yu, pero tal vez no puedas verla

-NO ME IMPORTA, QUIERO IR- se aferró a la blusa de la señora mientras lloraba. Kai se levantó de su lugar y lo abrazó

2 DIAS DESPUÉS 

es una mañana soleada, pero fría. Una familia formada por 3 miembros acompaña a un niño en su dolor. Están en el cementerio presenciando como la mamá del menor es enterrada. En el lugar también se encuentra un señor algo entrado en años que es el único familiar de la difunta, es un medio tio segundo que de ahora en delante de hará cargo del niño por que de lo contrario sería puesto en una casa hogar hasta que tenga la mayoría de edad.

Los niños lloran abrazados, no quieren separarse, además de que Yuriy tiene miedo por que esa es la primera vez que ve a ese señor y se nota que tiene mal carácter.

Después de 3 horas el señor llama déspotamente al niño para ya retirarse, pero como no obedece se lo lleva a jalones. La noche de ese día fue muy difícil para los pequeños, no comprendía por qué la vida debería de ser tan injusta. El que estaba mas sorprendido era Kai por que el lo tenía todo y frente sus propios ojos su querido amigo, y amor Yuriy se había quedado desamparado.

Para la mamá de Kai la situación tampoco le era agradable: se había encariñado con el niño pero la persona que ahora tenía su custodia no le daba buena espina, pero qué podía hacer.

Durante 2 meses el pelirrojo no se presentó a clases, esto era normal por se debía estar sintiendo muy mal por lo de su mamá, pero Kai estaba especialmente preocupado por que en numerosas ocasiones había llamado por teléfono al lugar donde ahora estaba viviendo su amigo y ese señor siempre se lo negaba, le decía que estaba dormido o no se encontraba. Kai sabía que eso era mentira.

Cuando por fin regresó a la escuela se abalanzó a los brazos de Kai, se extrañaban demasiado. Todos los profesores estaban enternecidos por esto, les parecía que se veían tan dulces así abrazados, lo que nadie sabía era que eso era un abrazo de amor y no de amistad.

Durante el día, Yu le contó a Kai que no le gustaba vivir con "su tío" por que lo ponía a hacer todos los quehaceres de la casa y le decía que eso era para que se ganara lo que comía ese día, todavía de que estaba de arrimado era un holgazán. Kai estaba colérico y deseaba ir a golpear al tipo ese, pero él solo era un niño y no podía hacer nada.

En la tarde cuando estaba con su mamá, le contó todo lo que Yu le había dicho en la escuela, la señora también se indignó por que eso era maltrato psicológico. Pero las semanas siguientes empeoraron y Yu llegó a ir a la escuela con marcas en lugares que solo le mostraba a Kai por que cuando se enojaba enfrentaba a su tío y este fácilmente lo sometía jalándolo con brusquedad. Esto ya era el colmo, la mamá de Kai conocía muy bien al pelirrojo y para que él reaccionara de esa manera era por que de verdad estaba harto. Por su cuenta se puso a investigar qué se podía hacer en contra de una persona que tiene en custodia a un niño y lo maltrata, le dijeron que debía levantar un acta, y si es que procedía, una trabajadora social visitaría al niño y lo entrevistaría, y si ella consideraba, lo enviarían a una casa hogar. O sea que el niño no tenía escapatoria, o aguantaba los maltratos o crecía en un hospicio. Esto la hizo tomar una decisión que le costó un disgusto muy grande con su marido

-Adoptaré a Yu

-¿ESTAS LOCA? Para qué te buscas dificultades por gente que ni es nada tuyo... bla, bla, bla

la discusión se prolongó durante horas pero finalmente la señora logró convencer a su marido de quedarse con el niño y ella lo mantendría.

Al otro día fue a la actual casa de Yuriy en la mañana que los niños estaban en la escuela y sin rodeos expuso el motivo de su visita. El señor le dijo que estaba bien, a final de cuentas ya no tenía ganas de estar batallando con niños chiquitos, bastante tuvo con los suyos. Le daría a Yuriy con una condición: que le dejara la casa donde vivió con su madre, al final de cuantas el era el albacea del niño y no habría problema con los papeles. La mamá de Kai aceptó el ventajoso trato.

A la hora de la salida de los niños ella fue a recogerlos. Ellos iban felices jugando en el auto, pero hasta que llegaron a la cara de Yuriy les explicó lo que había hecho en la mañana. Yuriy daba brincos de alegría y en 2 minutos ya estaba listo con sus maletas por que nunca desempacó completamente "sabía que no duraría mucho aquí" según sus propias palabras. Cuando ya iban de regreso a la casa Hiwatari, Yuriy pidió pasar primero a la casa donde vivía con su mamá diciendo que necesitaba estar ahí. Cumpliendo el pedimento del niño fueron a la casa en cuestión y Yuriy fue corriendo a la habitación de su mamá.

-Seguro que estas bien Yu? Esto debe ser muy doloroso para ti

-Si, lo es. Pero hay algo que me dijo mi mamá. Ayúdenme a mover este mueble- con fuerza entre los 3 arrimaron un gran ropero descubriendo que detrás tenía pegada una bolsa de plástico- mi mamá me dijo un día que esto aseguraría mi futuro en caso de que ella le pasara algo, pero no se qué son esas cosas

**PPBKAI continuará...**

**eso es todo por el dia de hoy¿como va quedando? dejen sus reviews con sus comentarios positivos o negativos**

AVISOS:

ya estoy continuando mi fic de "facilis descensus averni", actualemente ya estoy con el capitulo 10, pero encontraran en la sección del "capitulo 7" un resumen desde el capitulo 1 al 6 para que se acuerden de lo que paso en un principio. ahorita ya mande a Kai a la carcel y le esta yendo como en feria jajajajaja

como ya regrese a la escuela y es un semestre muy pesado tardare un poquito con las actualizaciones de "facilis descesnsus...", 3 semanas en promedio entre capitulo y capitulo, pero por ningun moivo dejare inconcluso un proyecto. si es que eso pasa es que me mori, y lo digo enseio, ODIO dejar las cosas inconclusas

pero apesar de la escuela, ya tengo preparadas algunas historias que pronto publicare, asi que so creyeron que se habia deshecho de mi JAJA pues NOOOO aca toi para hacerles la vida de cuadritos

nos estaremos vindo, se cuidan mucho. mucha paz, mucho amor y les mando todo, todo, todo...lo que me sobra muac.


	2. Chapter 2

**TITULO: NUESTRA VIDA DESPUÉS DE TI (un amor incondicional).**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: YA SE LO SABEN DE MEMORIA**

**CAPITULO DEDICADO A "HIO IVANOV"----GRACIAS POR DARME A LOS PRESONAJES DE ESTE FIC**

**CAPITULO 2 DE 2**

_En el capitulo 1 de 2:_

_-Seguro que estas bien Yu? Esto debe ser muy doloroso para ti_

_-Si, lo es. Pero hay algo que me dijo mi mamá. Ayúdenme a mover este mueble- con fuerza entre los 3 arrimaron un gran ropero descubriendo que detrás tenía pegada una bolsa de plástico- mi mamá me dijo un día que esto aseguraría mi futuro en caso de que ella le pasara algo, pero no se qué son esas cosas_

La mamá de Kai con intriga abrió la bolsa y encontró que en ella había algo de dinero y otros papeles. Esos eran acciones de una compañía que tenía bastante valor. Tomaron la bolsa y Yuriy se quiso llevar también sus juguetes, algunas alhajas de su madre y regresaron a casa.

En la noche que llegó el papá de Kai, la señora le informó sobre las acciones que estaban a nombre de Yuriy. El señor puso una cara de "cuando menos tiene algo", seguía sin agradarle la idea de tener al niño viviendo en su casa, pero conociendo a su mujer lo mejor era mantenerse calladito, solo deseaba que no se fuera a arrepentir de ello años mas adelante.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

DE REGRESO AL PRESENTE

No tuve una niñez muy normal que digamos, gracias a la decisión de mi madre maduré muy rápido. Eso fue bueno en algunos aspecto, pero en otros me trajo problemas...

&&&&&&&&&&&&

FLASH BACK

A pesar de que había varias habitaciones en la casa, los niños insistieron en quedarse juntos en la recamara de Kai. Eran los mas felices del mundo pudiendo estar juntos todo el dia, y la noche.

Aunque Yu tenía su propia cama, prefería dormir apretadito con Kai. Era obvio que al estar conviviendo de esa manera 2 niños que se atraen descubrieron de manera muy temprana los placeres de la sexualidad. Cuando estaban en cuarto año ya eran unos expertos en besos y caricias, y comenzaban con contactos íntimos que solo experimentaban jóvenes de entre 14 y 15 años.

Pero en otros aspectos todavía eran unos niños que jugaban a ser grandes, por ejemplo en una ocasión estaban necios con que querían ir a ver en concierto a una conocida banda, los "heavy hot rock"

-Mamá- gritando ambos- queremos ir

-No

-Queremos ir

-No

-Queremos ir

Después de días enteros con la fastidiosa cantaleta la señora les propuso: "trabajen los postres del restaurante, yo les regalo en primer carrito, pero sus ganancias las reinvierten para que los de la cocina vuelvan a prepararlos, pero si no ganan lo suficiente NO VAN". Sabía que sería muy difícil por que la fecha estaba muy cercana y las entradas eran caras. La verdad no quería que fueran, estaban muy pequeños para esas cosas.

Pero para los niños esto se convirtió e un reto, el lunes en cuanto regresaron de la escuela al restaurante comieron de volada y salieron bien arregladitos con su carrito a acercarse a las mesas de la gente que ya había terminado para ofrecerle postre.

Se veían tan lindos que nadie se resistía y todos (aunque estuvieran a dieta) les compraban, y cuando alguien estaba dudoso le colgaban una carita de niños desamparados que conmovía a quien fuera. La venta de postres nunca fue tan exitosa y de manera rápida juntaron el dinero para ir al concierto. A la mamá no le quedó mas remedio que cumplir su promesa y dejarlos ir. Pero aún después del concierto ellos se siguieron ocupando de los postres aprendiendo así el valor del dinero y del trabajo en equipo.

Hasta aquí todo era felicidad, pero cuando estaban en segundo año de secundaria los problemas empezaron. Ahora ya eran unos adolescentes, eran altos y comenzaban a ser atractivos, pero por su misma madurez se veían mas grandes, tenían 14 y perecían de 17. a esta cortísima edad ya eran unos buenos amantes pero comenzaron a notar que llamaban la atención de alumnos, profesores y de la gente en general, así es que se les comenzó a hacer fácil el lanzar una linda mirada para que les pasaran la tarea, acariciar una mano para que les compraran cosas en la cafetería, no hacían distinción de si era hombre o mujer, siempre ganaban. Pero al descubrir que si dejaban que algún maestro les acariciara obtenían mejores notas comenzaron a jugar con fuego.

Primero eran caricias por una nota, pero después ya era el permitir que les tocaran "de otra forma" por un reloj, dinero o accesorios lujosos que de vender pastelitos ni en sueños iban a obtener. Los mantenían ocultos por que sabían que si no tendrían problemas.

A los 16 ya eran unos expertos en todo, se las sabían todas y nadie les podía ver la cara, encontraron una minita de oro en sus cuerpos y en sus encantos, pero nadie los hacía vibrar como cuando lo hacían ellos dos.

Pero el papá de Kai les comenzaba a ver un poco raro, no le agradaba tanta cercanía, y mucho menos que aún quisieran dormir en la misma recamara. Cuando eran pequeños pues había que entender que Yu había pasado por algo muy difícil al perder a su mamá y encontraba refugio en Kai. Pero ahora ya casi eran unos hombres y seguían igual de juntos, además de que en ocasiones le daba la impresión de que se miraban de manera "especial". Si había algo que él odiara en su vida eran "los maricones" y el pensar que su único hijo pudiera ser uno de ellos de enchinaba la piel.

Ahora los mantenía mas vigilados y comenzó a agarrarle antipatía a Yuriy por que según el, él era el que estaba induciendo a su hijo por el mal camino.

En una ocasión, la señora Hiwatari salió del restaurante por que tenía cita con el doctor por que llevaba varios dias con gripe y no se le quitaba, como cuando salió de su cita ya era hora de la salida de sus hora "2hijos" decidió darles el alcance. Cuando dio vuelta en la calle de la escuela vio un lujoso auto rojo deportivo y en el iban 2 hombre como de 45 años, la señora no le dio mucha importancia, era una escuela para gente con altos recursos económicos; a los 5 minutos vio salir del plantel a Kai y a Yu pero estos se acercaron con mucha familiaridad a los sujetos del auto y se subieron arrancando a una velocidad considerable. La señora estaba muy enojada así que siguió el auto de cerca, pero los chicos nunca pensaron que fuera su mamá. Con horror los siguió hasta un hermoso motel pero cuando ya estaban a punto de entrar ella aceleró su femenina camioneta (de las típicas que tienen las mamás) y embistió al deportivo rojo desprendiéndole la defensa.

Los dueños del auto salieron muy enojados y Kai y Yuriy se giraron para ver por el vidrio trasero quedándose helados al ver que de la conocida camioneta bajaba su madre con un semblante descompuesto por el enojo.

-VIEJA LOCA, USTED ME VA A PAGAR MI CARRO

-USTED CALLESE VIEJO PERVERTIDO- le da una bofetada que lo tira al piso

-OIGA- habla el otro sujeto.- CALMESE USTED FUE QUIEN NOS CHOCO A NOSOTROS

-TAMBIEN USTED DESGRACIADO- también le dio un puñetazo que lo dejó mas confundido que nada- LOS 2 CHAMACOS QUE TRAEN EN ELAUTO SON MIS HIJOS Y SON MENORES DE EDAD... LOS VOY A DEMANDAR- y se fue ella sola a querer seguirles pegando a los 2 hombres pero Kai y Yuriy la detuvieron siendo seguidos por la atenta mirada de algunos trabajadores del motel y del trafico ocasional- USTEDES 2- les truena los dedo a sus 2 hijos.- SE ME SUBEN AL AUTO- les echa una mirada que los hace temblar- YA VERAN CUANDO LLEGUEMOS A LA CASA- se gira a ver a los mayores- DONDE LOS VUENVA A VER CERCA DE MIS HIJOS NO LOS DEMANDO ¡LOS MATO¿ENTENDIERON?

-Si- responden también asustados por la señora

Cuando llegaron a la casa las cosas se pusieron feas, les dieron una regañiza como nunca en su vida. Pero se sintieron peor cuando la señora se soltó a llorar diciendo que si por andar haciendo esas cosas los mataban o los contagiaban de algo incurable, ella también se moriría por que no se imaginaba una vida sin ellos.

En este momento recapacitaron, lo que hacían era una imprudencia: exponer a su madre por unos lujos no tenía nombre. Le juran que jamás volverán a hacer algo semejante, pero claro, desde ese dia ella fue a recogerlos todos los dias a la escuela y les exigía las mejores notas (aunque para ellos eso no era muy difícil).

De este penoso accidente nunca se enteró el Sr. Hiwatari puesto que podía tomar las cosas mas violentamente. Pero ignoraban que el los vigilaba por sus miedos propios.

Ahora ya solo se dedicaban a ser una pareja ellos 2 aprendiendo con esto que el cuerpo solo se dedica a la persona amada. Una noche no tenían sueño y se quedaron en la sala de abajo a ver una película para matar el tiempo. Yuriy se acurrucó en el pecho de Kai mientras que este enredaba sus dedos en los rojizos cabellos, estaban muy cómodos así abrazados en el sillón, toda la casa estaba en penumbras y solo los colores reflejados en la televisión iluminaba sus rostros. Se miraron a los ojos con ternura, recordaron que desde pequeños se pertenecían así que con un felino movimiento Yuriy se alzó un poco para poder alcanzar los labios de su chico bicolor que gustoso lo recibió apretándolo mas contra su cuerpo. Los 2 cerraron sus ojos solo viviendo en su pequeño mundo, pero nunca se dieron cuenta que desde la escalera su madre los observaba por que de accidente bajó a tomar un vaso con agua pero se encontró con esta escena. Solo movió la cabeza pensando "ya lo suponía" y sin hacer ni un solo ruido regresó con su marido a la cama..

Estuvo muy pensativa toda la noche pero llegó a la conclusión de que era mejor dejarlos vivir su vida, aunque no por eso no iba a ser duro para ella el aceptarlo.

Ese mismo año, ya estando en las fiestas decembrinas, los señores Hiwatari tenían un compromiso con unas amistades, los 2jóvenes no quisieron ir, preferían quedarse bien arropados que ir a una casa donde seguro se iban a aburrir.

Los papás se arreglaron, la mamá preparó una ensalada para llevar y después de dejarles 1000 instrucciones a los chicos para que cuidaran la casa, se marcharon.

Como a la media hora Yuriy le dice a Kai

-Tengo hambre

-Pues calienta lo que dejó mamá en el refri

-No... todavía queda pan para sándwich?

-Creo que si. Ya hiciste que se me antojara. Yo también quiero

Se fueron a la cocina y comenzaron a preparar. Yuriy comenzó a jugar con la mayonesa y con su dedo le echó un poco a Kai en la nariz, este no se iba a dejar así que le hizo lo mismo. Entre juego y juego comenzaron a besarse y abrazarse, pronto liberaron sus cuerpos de la incómoda ropa que los separaba, ya no sentían frio si no que ahora la temperatura aumentaba. Kai quitó las cosas de la mesa de madera de la cocina y ahí sentó a Yuriy quedando como siempre fascinado con sus bellos ojos azules.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

MIENTRAS TANTO YA EN LA REUNION

-¿y qué pasó, si trajiste los papeles que me ibas a enseñar?

-¡los papeles!- dice el Sr. Hiwatari- se me olvidaron¿te los puedo dejar el lunes en tu oficina?

-Por qué no vamos por ellos a la casa- interviene la Sra. Hiwatari- a mi también se me olvidó traer la sombrilla que el otro día me prestó Anna, al fin y al cabo estamos cerquita.

-Tienes razón, vamos

Salieron de la fiesta y se dirigieron a la casa, como no había nada de tráfico hicieron 20 minutos de camino. Cuando abrieron la puerta interior de la casa escucharon unos fuertes gemidos provenientes de la cocina.

-AAAH Kai, si, mas adentro

-Yuriy AH AAAH, no me arañes la espalda

Los padres corrieron a ver que pasaba (PPB¿qué no es obvio?) y encontraron a los 2 jóvenes en pleno agasajo carnal.

-¡QUE RAYOS PASA AQUÍ!- la fuerte voz del padre los hizo voltear, solo atinaron a jalar las sudaderas que estaban en el piso para taparse sus partes nobles.

De nuevo pasaron por un sermón de su madre, pero su papá se mantenía muy callado, eso los asustó. Fue hasta que la señora guardó silencio cuando este comenzó a hablar. De un jalón comenzó a decir un sin fin de insultos y ofensas que los dejó paralizados. La mamá se enojó, no tenía por que ofenderlos de esa forma. Iniciaron una pelea como la que nunca antes habían tenido hasta que el señor perdió los estribos y le dio una cachetada a su mujer.

-Por tu culpa pasó todo esto. Si no hubieras traído a "este" de arrimado mi hijo sería normal.

Kai no pudo soportar esto y se fue a golpes contra su padre. Yuriy atendió a su mamá, pero no pudo contener algunas lágrimas por la palabra "arrimado". Cuando la madre logró incorporarse, entre ella y Yuriy trataron de separarlos. De nuevo habló el padre

-De parte de quién estas ¿EH?. Escoge: o ellos o yo

-Mejor no me preguntes eso, la respuesta es clara... escojo a mis hijos así que si quieres ir LARGATE. No voy a soportar que les hables así y Yuriy no es ningún arrimado, él es mi hijo también. Así que haz tus maletas y vete de aquí.

Después de blasfemar 1000 y una maldiciones contra de los 3 se fue de la casa y a los pocos días llegó un abogado con una solicitud de divorcio que la señora firmó son ninguna protesta

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Solo volví a ver a mi padre una vez mas en el juzgado cuando firmaron los últimos papeles. Desde ese día nos hicimos mas unidos con mi mamá quién se hacía la fuerte, pero nosotros sabíamos que cuando nadie la veía lloraba por el. Nunca se volvió a casar, ni a tener otra pareja, se refugió en su trabajo en el restaurante y entre los 3 lo hemos convertido en un gran negocio con mas de 15 sucursales.

Un dia comenzaste a sentirte mal, fuiste con un médico que te dio una terrible noticia, pero tu seguías siendo fuerte, y te mantuviste así hasta el último de tus días. Hoy es tu funeral, Yuriy y yo ya tenemos 30 años y seguimos queriéndonos como cuando éramos pequeños , pero dime ¿qué será de nuestra vida después de ti? Siento unos cálidos brazos que me rodean por la espalda, es mi amado Yu.

-Esta es la segunda vez que paso por esto

-Debemos ser fuertes, se lo debemos a ella. Se sacrificó por nosotros, lo manos que podemos hacer es vivir con felicidad

En hora que nos vallamos, NO QUIERO OLVIDAR TU ROSTRO, pero menos quiero olvidar lo que me enseñaste. Cuando todos se van, veo como Yuriy se desmorona ante tu tumba, nunca creí ver a mi lobo tan derrotado, le hago segunda y con una voz quebrada por el llanto solo puedo decir "sigue cuidándonos... por favor"

F.I.N

aqui les entrego el final de este mini fic, agredeciendo a:

MARIAN TAO: mil y una gracias por seguir mis fics, y gracias por tus comentarios

HIO IVANOV: espero que te haya gustado, y si, este es el fic del cual te hable el otro dia en el msn

TARY NAGISA: jajaja, volvi a dejar hurfano a yuriy, pobechito, pero me gusta verlo sufrir..gracias por tu review, espero vertepronto de nuevo

GABZ: milagro que te dejas ver! ya casi no andas por la red ¿que ha sido de ti?. me dio mucho gusto recibir un rev tuyo, espero que el final te haya agradado

**AVISO: hoy tambien actualice el capitulo 11 de facilis descensus averni y la proxima semana (lo mas seguro es que sea el miercoles) suba un fic dedicado a MARIAN TAO DE HIWATARI que llevara por titulo "hasta el proximo año, a la misma hora". seran mini capis que actualizare de forma semanal**

cuidese, besos y estamos en contacto


End file.
